


Tattoos

by Katthekitkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy, I suck at tagging, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat
Summary: Sam and Dean go and get their demons sigil tattoo.





	Tattoos

Sam shivered as his gut twisted into a sharp knot as his emotions ran wild. He knew it had to be done, he just didn’t like the journey for this one, but the outcome was important. Dean walks smoothly beside him and chuckles, slapping his rear.

“Oh, come on Sammy, you’ve had worst and more painful shit happen to you.” Dean grins as he walks through the decorated glass doors. Sam’s mouth pulls down sharply on the left side of his face as he walks in behind his brother into the tattoo shop. With a quick glance around Sam took note of the cleanliness of the place. Zero clutter laying around. Just a sitting area off to the corner, an atm by the front desk, and three stations in the small studio; classic rock playing at a low volume. Sam worried his bottom lip as a man as tall as Dean but as built as a truck came walking up to the desk to greet them.

“How may I help you?” The man asked, his voice gruff and telling of his older age.

“Me and Sammy here are getting matching tattoos.” Dean grins just as the man raises a brow and glances questionably between the two. “We’re brothers.” Dean clarifies as he lays the anti-possession sigil down for the man to see.

“Hmm, what’s this for if I may ask?” 

“Oh, it’s a family thing. Dad, mom, uncle, everyone else has it so why shouldn’t we?” Dean grins at the man.

“Alright. How big you want it and where?”

“I don’t know about my brother, but I will be wanting it here.” Dean points to the spot on his chest. “And it can the size of a baseball, or in that range of size.”

“Sounds good to me, and what about you?” He looks up from the slip of paper and eyes Sam.

Sam startles for a second, his nerves getting to him a bit. “Oh, same as my brother.”

“Okay then boys. I will get this thing stenciled out for ya, but first fill out this form and it will total out 100$ apiece.”

Dean smiles over at Sam as the man walks off. “See Sammy, this isn’t going to be so bad. Very professional.” Dean begins to fill out his form as Sam fills out his own.

“I know. Its just the idea that gets me nervous. When its over with, I’ll be alright.” Sam replies as he quickly fills out the form.

“Well if it helps any just think of it like this, Its just a head space.” Dean slides his filled-out form and money back onto the desk with Sam. “It won’t take long.”

Sam rolls his eyes before noticing the man walking back up to them. “Okay boys, here are your stencils. Just take your shirt offs and I’ll do ya both.”

Dean smirks over at Sam, his mind in the gutter from the man’s comment. “I’ll go first.” Dean slips out of his shirt and tosses it at Sam. 

Dean sits in the chair and lays back for the man, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. Dean closes his eyes after the stencil is on and he gives his approval. Sam sits beside his brother and watches as the man ready his gun, the sound filling his ears and causing him to grimace. Dean controls his body well as the man sticks the needle to his skin. “S’not that bad.” Dean comments. “Uncomfortable, but bearable.”

“Yeah, most people come in thinking its going to hurt like pulling teeth, but no. But the spot you chose can be a little more tender than others. But you’re going to be good.” The larger man reassured as he focused on his line work.

Sam just sits focusing on the gun and the way the man moves it over his brother’s body. The way Deans pecs seem to jump and strain against the needle but not causing the man to mess up on the linework. Sam ends up jumping when the man clears his throat and tells Dean he is done. 

“So cool man! Thank you.” Dean grins as he looks down at himself before moving to look in the mirror. “Your turn Sammy.” Once the station was cleaned for Sam and stencil placed, he climbed onto the chair and laid back just like Dean.

“Okay, I can see you’re a little nervous, so if you need me to stop say so. I don’t want you passing out on me.” The man told Sam as he hovered over the stencil with his gun.  
“I’ll me okay. Its just the idea getting to me. Once its over I’m going to be happy I got it.” Sam smiles, closing his eyes, copying Dean.

Sam startled when the gun hit his skin and the needle went to work. It really didn’t hurt like he thought it would. Most of the tension he held slipped away after that and he was ever able to make small talk with the man. As the tattoo got closer to finished, it did hurt more, but it just felt like a bad sun burn that was being scratched on. 

Once they were done and, in the car, Dean smiles over at Sam, “Now, that wasn’t so bad.”

Sam shakes his head, “No, it wasn’t that bad.” He gives a little laugh. “It really is just a head space.”

“See.” Dean says before pulling out the drive and out onto the road, heading back to their hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Tattoos (for me) really do feel like a sunburn that someone is running their nail over. That sounds bad but its not that bad.


End file.
